The present disclosure relates generally to a bracket assembly for mounting a heat exchanger coil. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a multi-bracket coil mount.
Heat exchangers are used in a variety of settings and for many purposes. For example, liquid-to-air heat exchangers are used throughout industry, and in many heating, ventilating, air conditioning, and refrigeration applications. The latter applications include residential, commercial, and industrial air conditioning systems in which heat exchangers serve as both condensers and evaporators in a thermal cycle. In general, when used as an evaporator, liquid or primarily liquid refrigerant enters a heat exchanger and is evaporated to draw thermal energy from an air flow stream that is drawn over the heat exchanger tubes and fins. When used as a condenser, the refrigerant enters in a vapor phase (or a mixed phase) and is de-superheated, condensed, and sub-cooled in the condenser.
In some cases, manufacturing processes may result in heat exchanger coils with varying geometries and/or shapes because of manufacturing imperfections (e.g., engineering tolerances). Additionally, it may be undesirable to couple a heat exchanger coil to a cover or shroud surrounding the heat exchanger coil due to such components having different materials. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it may be desirable to facilitate an assembly process of a heat exchanger with improved hardware.